Billy James
This is an article about a fan-made Power Ranger who is a non-canon Ranger that only exists in its comics and films. '' '''Billy James' (real name: "Bartholomew William Daniel James") 'is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fic era of Power Rangers, '' Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders. Billy was introduced as far back in 2001 and become a popular non-canon Blue Ranger to date. He is also the longest running Blue Ranger in a comic book and Fan-Fiction series. Sentai/PR Corresponse *Billy mainly corresponds with Seijuu Sentai Gingaman character, Gouki /GingaBlue. *His other Sentai conterparts are Etof Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger from'' Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger '' and Saizou /NinjaBlue from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger . *Billy is often a corresponse to his Power Ranger equivalent, Billy Cranston , the original Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. *His other Power Ranger equivalent is Kai Chen , the original Blue Galaxy Ranger, but he's Asian. '''Actor Incarnations Character History, Background, and Appearence ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena'' *In Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , Billy James was portrayed by Rider Strong . *Billy is a very stubborn and arrogant member of the Power Ranger team, who is a clown and practical joker. Most of the time he is serious. He gets along with the staff of Terra Venture , including his teammates Tony Marshall ( Tobey Maguire ), Browne Jones ( Charlie Murphy ), Wendy Jane O'Hara ( Kristen Bell ), and AJ Weems ( Anthony Marsh, Jr ). He is often famous for making some mistakes in his life. *Born in the Brooklyn side of New York City, currently residing Queens, New York, Billy is an expert at video games, extreme sports, skateboarder, and has a fasination with girls (who he calls "Hot Babes"). *Billy also has a crush on Gwen McQueen ( Shannon Spruill ,"Daffney"/ Rachel Dillinger ), a goth girl who was a professional wrestler/valet- turned - psychaitrist. *In the forthcoming segment " Enter the Dark Galaxy ", Billy makes a huge but BIG mistake having and allowing Deviot http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Deviot to recieve the Galaxy Book , and he loses the book to his evil hands, causing him to mutant and attack the Power Rangers. In the grand battle with Deviot at the Mountain peak of Harper's Ferry, West Virginia, Billy gives the team the small crystals The Guardian gave them to protect him and the team when Tony, Browne, A.J. and Gwen were not present at the time. The crystals involved into the Rangers' newly improved super mighty Galaxy-Quasar Launchers of course, in which the group uses to blast Deviot to mithereans! *Before the film hits to its ultimate climatic, but "emotionally dramatic" finale, Billy worries about the world ending on the 21st day of December of the forthcoming year 2012. In the film's dramatic finale segment " The End of Terra Venture ". Billy's theory about the world (including Terra Venture) ending came to a somewhat "true" prediction while Trakeena , who, merged with Deviot, destroys the space colony. Trivia *This is the second Blue Ranger, within Power Rangers, named Billy. The first was Billy Cranston . See Also * Will James - Billy's unformentioned older brother from the fan-comic series. *Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Zeo )- Billy's secondary PR equivalent. *Kai Chen (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy )- Billy's main PR equivalent. * Gouki - both Billy and Kai Chen 's counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . Category:Rangers (PRLG/PRLGGMPD) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:PRLG-Underground Category:Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects Category:Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)